Kurt Wagner (Earth-91240)
Nightcrawler | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , Goblin Queen's ; formerly , | Relatives = unnamed father; Raven Darkholme (mother) | Universe = Earth-91240 | BaseOfOperations = Limbo, Earth-616; formerly Limbo, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Blue | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Only three digits (including an opposable thumb) on each hand. He also has only 2 toes on each foot and a prehensile tail | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant half-demon transformed into a four-legged, fire-breathing demon after his soul was corrupted | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dennis Hallum; Javier Garrón | First = Inferno #1 | HistoryText = Origin and early years Kurt was born from a mutant shape-shifting super villain mother (presumably Mystique) and from a Demon father, making of him a half-demon. A member of the X-Men as Nightcrawler, he battled Limbo's Demon Horde when it assaulted Manhattan. The X-Men failed both to repel them and to save Illyana Rasputin from N'Astirh. "Inferno" was then contained behind a wall. Inferno As part of a deal with Scott Summers, Illyana's brother Colossus would assemble a team once a year, on the invasion's anniversary, to try to retrieve Illyana. Nightcrawler's part of the mission was to pick a drop zone and teleport them in. In the fourth year, it was revealed that Illyana, as the Darkchild, was now the ruler of Inferno, and both Scott and Colossus were crippled in the fight. Year 5 One year later, at the last moment, Scott informed Colossus that he refused to send a team. Both Nightcrawler and Kitty Pryde refused to let Colossus down, offering him a last chance. Kurt, along with Boomer and Colossus' girlfriend Domino, formed the team. Teleporting in Inferno, the team was soon attacked, and separated, with Kurt rescuing Boomer from winged demons. Back on the ground, Darkchild and N'Astirh appeared, capturing Nightcrawler and leaving Boomer mortally wounded. Imprisoned, he was tortured and his soul was corrupted by Darkchild, turning him into a massive demon, but allegedly killing the original Kurt. Learning that Colossus had joined forces with the Goblin Queen and her Goblin Horde and that they were attacking, Darkchild teleported on Kurt's back, assaulting the X-Men controlled area of Inferno using Nightcrawler to pass the force field protecting it. Outside, the "Bamf Dragon" (as called by Scott) caused great damages while battling the X-Men (including Mystique). As the science and magic teams quitted their post to assist the X-Men, Illyana and Kurt teleported inside the building to target the force field, maintained only by Hank McCoy and Strange. They were both killed and the field dropped out, letting all of Inferno's demons enter Manhattan. "Bamfy" later wandered through the streets with Darkchild, as the Demon Horde rampaged the city. After Sheriff Strange informed Darkchild, on Doom's behalf, that she was the new Baron, Bamfy found the last X-Men survivors in a subway tunnel, and teleported N'Astirh and many demons. The team sent in Inferno returned along the Goblin Queen and her subjects, and rescued the X-Men. As Jean Grey had Bamfy immobilized and tried to connect with him, Madelyne stepped in and put him under her own control. After Sinister proposed an alliance to the X-Men and the Goblin Queen, providing himself an army of demon/mutant hybrid clones made from Boom-Boom's DNA, Madelyne (who was his creation as well) avenged herself by controlling Boom-Boom to kill him. The clones consequently turned against the Goblin Queen, who was then protected by Bamfy. With all the X-Men either dead or on the run, Madelyne, still accompanied by Bamfy, usurped the Hellfire energies from Darkchild's corpse, and became the new Baron of the domain. Prime Earth After the end of the Battleworld, the Bamf Dragon, along with the Goblin Queen and her Goblin Horde, managed to access Prime Earth. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Nightcrawler of Earth-616, including teleportation. Dragon Physiology: After having his soul corrupted, he became a dragon-like creature, with the following abilities: * Breath: The Bamf Dragon was able emit a powerful breath. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Nightcrawler of Earth-616, including fencing. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = X-Men "costume" and police officer uniform. | Transportation = Teleportation powers. | Weapons = Sword. | Notes = Nightcrawler had a great faith in Doom. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Azazel Family Category:Darkholme Family Category:Teleporters Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Demonic Form Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Mutant/Demon Hybrids Category:Fencing Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Wagner Family Category:Horns